


Somewhere That's Green

by NEStar



Category: Heroes (TV), Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Gen, actor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor inspired crossover: Audrey keeps hoping for a better life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere That's Green

_Somewhere that's green._

 

There was no more green in Audrey's life. Seymour, her sweet, sweet, Seymour was gone and her took all the color out of her life. Even the rose she placed on his casket was white and devoid of color.

 

In her arm the baby started to cry. “Shh, Gabriel. Hush, my angel.”

 

* * *

 

Even though Seymour had worked hard, the money he left had run out much to soon. Audrey ended up having to sell the house and move back to Skid Row. The temp agency had her bouncing from one bad job to another for nearly a year before she met Mr. Gray.

 

Working in his clock shop was hard, Mr. Gray reminded her so much of Mr. Mushnik. It didn't help that Mr. Gray's son, Thomas, had that same sweet shyness that her Seymour had.

 

And then there was Gabriel.

 

The first time she brought him to the shop the was a look of wonder on his little face that Audrey had seen on Seymour's so many times. Gabriel had toddled around the shop on his unsteady two-year old legs, his puggy hands reaching out to touch a watch.

 

“Now there's a young man who knows what to look for.” Thomas knelt down next to the little boy and Audrey felt the chains around her heart tighten. Seymour was the first man who made her feel like she really was worth something. Worth being loved.

 

Watching as Thomas opened the back of the watch so Gabriel could see the clockworks tick the chains suddenly snapped. Thomas made her feel like she could be that woman again.

 

“You see, Gabe, this is a Sylar. It's the best there is. See how it works, how one gear turns the next and that one turns another one. Smooth and easy, no tension, no hindrance. Just a perfect fit.”

 

A perfect fit, Audrey thought about the question that Thomas asked her the night before. Maybe she could make room to fit him into her and her angels life.


End file.
